Portal Technician
Brainy |Tribe = Mustache Science Zombie |Traits = None |Abilities = When destroyed: Make a random Zombie here. |Rarity = Premium - Super-Rare |Flavor Text = Soon everyone will own their own portal. But for now, he enjoys being an early adopter.}} Portal Technician is a premium super-rare zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Brainy class. He costs 5 to play, and has 4 /4 . He has no traits, and his ability creates a random Zombie in his place when he is destroyed, including another Portal Technician. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribes:' Mustache Science Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When destroyed: Make a random Zombie here. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description Soon everyone will own their own portal. But for now, he enjoys being an early adopter. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Cost change: 6 → 5 . Strategies With This zombie is expensive and very luck-based, but a huge reason to use this zombie is the fact you get two zombies for only 5 brains and one card, and his ability cannot be negated by plant tricks except bouncing. The player can also use this as a good way to block plants, as if the plant hero destroys him with tricks, another zombie will take his place. A good usage of Portal Technician is placing him in a lane to purposely have him die to activate his ability. This can be used in one of two ways: In an act of desperation, or to boost Valkyrie. Another good idea is by boosting his attack with the Zombot Drone Engineer and use him in conjunction with other science zombies to make him pose as an even bigger threat. This can also work with Gadget Scientist as well, dealing 4 damage in front of him. Against This zombie can be a tricky one to deal with, since he can turn into something as weak as Skunk Punk to something as threatening as Wannabe Hero or Zombot 1000. In fact, this can also be considered a more powerful zombie-version of the Seedling, as he can turn the tables when you least expect him to. It is recommended to stall for a few turns before destroying him, either by Freezing, Bouncing, or placing weak plants in front of him, because when destroyed, he could possibly turn into a powerful zombie that could mess with your strategy. Generally, you should be ready for anything when facing this zombie. Allow your own plants to try and destroy the Portal Technician or use a damaging or destroying trick. Try not to use an instant kill on this zombie as you may need it as if a strong zombie is summoned by Portal Technician. Once he is destroyed, depending on the zombie fighter that is made, use your destroying or damaging trick to destroy that zombie. A plant that can also do bonus attacks like Repeater and Bananasaurus Rex can help so that when this zombie dies, the new zombie that is summoned will be damaged heavily, if they are not destroyed. This may not save you from certain zombies like Wannabe Hero though. Gallery Portal_Technician_stats.png|Statistics Portalpacket.png|Card Trivia *When he attacks, he shoots one of many random objects out of his portal. These objects can be a roadcone, a boot, a Yeti Lunchbox, Mad Chemist's beaker, Trickster's rubber chicken, Coffee Zombie's cup, and Trash Can Zombie's lid. Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Premium cards Category:Premium zombies Category:Super-rare cards Category:Super-rare zombies Category:Brainy cards Category:Brainy zombies Category:Science zombies Category:Science cards Category:Mustache zombies Category:Mustache cards